


I Lov--Er--Loathe You

by allergic_to_almond_milk



Category: Milo Murphy's Law
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 05:09:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17760371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allergic_to_almond_milk/pseuds/allergic_to_almond_milk
Summary: Cavendish absolutely"loathes"Dakota...





	I Lov--Er--Loathe You

**Author's Note:**

> Warning for very mild language.

Vinnie Dakota sat comfortably in the office that he and Balthazar Cavendish shared, his legs propped up on the desk in front of him. Large textbooks were scattered everywhere, each looking more musty and old than the last; they were assigned reading from their boss, Mr. Block ("If you idiots are going to be proper time travelers, then you're gonna have to read up on it!"). 

_There is no way in hell that I'm gonna finish this all,_ thought Dakota as he glared down at the books. He picked one up and immediately started coughing from all the dust that it had accumulated. "Ugh." 

xXx

An hour later, Dakota finally started reading--somewhat. He did have a textbook in his hand, but hidden carefully between the pages was the latest issue of _The Adventures of Dr. Zone_. 

Just as Time Ape was about save Dr. Zone from falling into a lava pit, the office door slammed open. 

Dakota practically jumped five feet in the air, slamming the book shut. "H-hey Cavendish!" he squeaked, grinning weirdly at the older man. "I'm just--uh--reading these interesting books! The fifty-sixth law about wormholes was really something-"

"The fifty-sixth law discusses traveling to the future, _not_ wormholes," replied an unimpressed Cavendish. "If you're going to lie to me, do it competently."

Dakota scowled, annoyed that he had been caught. "Yeah, yeah, whatever." He glanced at Cavendish. "So... why are you here? I thought this was your day off." 

The white-haired man cleared his throat and tugged at the lapels of his coat awkwardly. "I, um, need to talk to you."

"Is this about hiding snacks in our office?"

"What? No-"

"Then is this about me leaving food stains in our time travel machine?"

" _DAKOTA!_ Can't you keep your mouth _shut,_ you damned attractive fool?!" Cavendish snapped, shaking the other by the shoulders.

"Wha? Cav, what is your problem?" Dakota blinked. "Wait. Did you just call me attractive-"

"YOU! You are my PROBLEM! You are driving me _ABSOLUTELY INSANE_!"

Cavendish let go of Dakota and straightened his top hat, letting out an exasperated sigh. 

"I should let it go; after all, your talent is annoying people to madness...but," he shot daggers at the younger man. "You are just _insufferable._ You invade my thoughts with your face and eyes and _voice_!"

Dakota backed up, slightly hurt. "What's wrong with my voice?"

"It's distracting!" Cavendish waved his arms in irritation. "When you talk and-and when you _laugh_. Oh, especially when you laugh. And the way your eyes light up when we drive past your favorite restaurant--ARGH! You simply _cannot_ leave my mind!" 

Dakota watched the man in the green suit breathe heavily, and a strange fondness suddenly overcame him. 

"You crazy ol' British biscuit," he chuckled. "Do I annoy you?"

Cavendish gave him a halfhearted glare. "To the very edge of insanity."

"And I--what did you say? I simply can't leave your mind?"

"I hear you all the time," the older man sighed, suddenly tired. "You're even in my dreams, telling awful jokes about food." 

"And you hate my face and voice and laugh... and smile?" Dakota teased, grinning.

All the anger had subsided from Cavendish, replaced by a subtle playfulness--something that only seemed to surface when he was with Dakota. "Especially your smile. I absolutely loathe it." 

Dakota gently put his arms around Cavendish's waist. "Y'know, loathe sounds a lot like another word that starts with ' _L_ '," he said with half-lidded eyes. "Are you sure you loathe me?"

"Yes." Cavendish answered a little too quickly. He once again cleared his throat, putting his arms on Dakota's shoulders. "I am deeply in--ahem--loathing with you, Dakota."

"What a shame," the brown-haired man answered, giving the other a lopsided smile. Cavendish froze at the sight at it. "'Cause I'm pretty sure I love you."

Cavendish started slightly, his face turning crimson, and tried to say something--but it came out as a incomprehensible squeak. When Dakota leaned up to kiss him, he only tensed for a moment, before returning it with years of repressed, blazing passion and lov--er--loathing.

**Author's Note:**

> This ship will be the death of me.


End file.
